


My Words But a Whisper

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Windchaser [3]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Tower of Zot, the wind fiend allows the heroes to escape without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Words But a Whisper

~ My Words But a Whisper ~

Cecil, Rydia, and Rosa just stare at their friend as the wind fiend stands with her hand on Kain's shoulder and speaks quietly to the dragoon. The heroes' party doesn't hear the words exchanged between the two former allies, but they see Kain shaking his head as he speaks.

The wind rises around them as Barbariccia steps forward.

"Go," she says.

The heroes stare uncomprehendingly.

"Just go," the wind fiend commands.

When still they do not obey, a fierce gale whips toward them. Before they have time to even think about trying to raise their defenses, they find themselves flung from the roof of the tower. She feels no guilt for her actions, no remorse. Even if she weren't a monster, she knows there is an airship waiting to save them.

"Jump," she says.

This order is one the dragoon does not find hard to follow.

Once he is gone, she murmurs, "I'll miss you, my dragoon." She makes sure the wind does not carry her voice to him.

She feels a twinge of regret at having to let Kain go, but she knows better than to try to keep him. He was never truly hers.

~end~


End file.
